


turn around, bright eyes

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NHL Lockout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner thinks it’s sort of remarkable, really, that Jonny can field a million NHLPA phone calls, set up and run practices, and deliver sound bites to the press all at once without so much as breaking a sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn around, bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> because we all need to cope with the lockout somehow, right?  
> i may or may not have written this with "total eclipse of the heart" on repeat. title from that, clearly.

 

 

Jonny is the more stressed than Kaner’s ever seen him before. It’s completely called for though, because Jonny’s got almost literally ten thousand balls in the air. Kaner thinks it’s sort of remarkable, really, that Jonny can field a million NHLPA phone calls, set up and run practices, and deliver sound bites to the press all at once without so much as breaking a sweat.

To everyone else, Jonny seems capable, in control, completely normal. But Kaner knows him better than that.

Kaner knows how responsible Jonny feels, because the fucker thinks that everything in the world is his fault. Kaner knows how much Jonny truly wants a season, not for his own happiness, but for his teammates and fans. Kaner knows how alone Jonny feels, but the second Kaner gets to Chicago, he makes it his personal mission to erase that completely.

 

Jonny stays back after their first informal practice, because of course he does. Kaner stays back too, sitting next to Jonny’s stall close enough so their legs touch. All the guys come over before heading out to thank Jonny and tell him he’s awesome, which you know, true. Jonny smiles through it all, shaking hands and handing out optimism.

It isn’t until the last guy heads out that Kaner stands up and holds his hand out to Jonny. “Come on,” Kaner says. “Let’s go home.”

Jonny gives him a small smile, tired and genuine, and takes Kaner’s hand. He allows Kaner to guide him out to the parking lot and doesn’t protest when Kaner gets into the driver‘s seat, even though Jonny hates letting Kaner drive.

Kaner might not pay as much attention to the road as he should, preferring instead to glance at Jonny every few seconds. His eyes are closed and he’s leaning back against the seat, but Kaner knows that he’s not peaceful. Jonny’s got a million thoughts whizzing around; people to call, emails to send, weights to lift.

Jonny silently follows Kaner up to the apartment, speaking for the first time the moment that Kaner turns around after closing the door.

“What are you going to do if this lasts?” Jonny asks. He’s staring intensely at Kaner, but that’s nothing new.

“What are _we_ gonna do,” Kaner corrects him.

“But—” Jonny starts in his authoritative captain tone, but Kaner doesn’t let him finish.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna go play hockey somewhere in the middle of Russia without you. Dude, we’re in this together.”

Jonny gets his face on like he’s about to throw a bitch fit, which is totally not okay with Kaner, so he steps in close and leans up to kiss Jonny. He doesn’t move at first, but Kaner is persistent, so it’s not long before Jonny gives up and relaxes against Kaner’s mouth. Kaner reaches up to hold onto Jonny’s jaw, keeping Jonny right there with him. Jonny pulls Kaner closer to him, slipping his hands under Kaner’s t-shirt and running along the line of skin just above his jeans.

Kaner just wants to tell Jonny that it’s all going to be okay, but words aren’t going to cut it. He uses his fingers instead, pressing into Jonny’s skin as a sort of reassurance for both of them.

Jonny takes control of the kiss pretty quickly, making to crowd Kaner up against a wall, which, okay, that’s usually something that Kaner is completely cool with, but that’s not what this is about. Not today. Kaner pulls away slowly, smiling when Jonny pouts.

“Come on,” Kaner says quietly, pulling Jonny’s arm towards the bedroom. “Take your shirt off and lay down,” Jonny would usually put up a fight, but does as Kaner says without a word.

“Just… relax,” Kaner says, pulling off his own shirt.

“Mmkay,” Jonny mumbles. He lays flat on his back and closes his eyes, actually looking peaceful this time.

Kaner stands at the foot of the bed for a while, watching Jonny’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He waits until Jonny’s breathing has evened out a bit before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jonny’s collarbone. Kaner laughs quietly against Jonny’s skin when he shivers with it.

“Seriously, baby. Relax,” Kaner mumbles against Jonny’s skin. This is exactly what Kaner wants; for Jonny to be physically unable to think about anything other than Kaner’s mouth.

He starts working his way down Jonny’s body, ghosting feather-light kisses along his skin and smoothing his hand over anywhere his lips don’t touch. Jonny whines long and low when Kaner finally gets his mouth around Jonny’s dick. He doesn’t tease, just takes Jonny down as far as he can before letting his instincts take over.

Jonny’s breaths come out labored and he winds his fingers in Kaner’s hair, not pushing but anchoring. Kaner does what he knows Jonny likes, equal parts tongue and suction. Kaner strokes what he can’t fit into his mouth with one hand and rubs Jonny’s thigh with the other.

Jonny doesn’t warn when he’s about to come, but it doesn’t matter, because Kaner knows exactly what it means when Jonny groans and arches up a bit. When Jonny’s finished, Kaner crawls up to straddle Jonny’s hips and look down at him, stroking his own cock. Jonny wraps his hand around Kaner’s, not even touching Kaner’s dick, but the visual is enough to get the job done. “Fuck, Jonny,” Kaner moans as he comes on their hands and Jonny’s chest.

Kaner cleans up before crawling back into bed and nuzzling himself into Jonny’s side.

“Were you serious?” Jonny asks after a while. “Y’know, about playing wherever I play?”

“Jonny, I’d follow you anywhere,” Kaner says, propping his chin up on Jonny’s chest to look him in the eye. “Except, like, off of a bridge,” Jonny rolls his eyes. Kaner smiles back. “Well, actually, you’d just come back up to bitch at me for not doing it, and then make me jump twenty million times until I got it perfect. So yeah, scratch that, I’d follow you off a fucking bridge, baby.”

“Fuck you,” Jonny says, but he’s smiling a little, which completely takes the venom out of it.

“Maybe later,” Kaner sighs, tucking himself back under Jonny’s arm and closing his eyes.

Kaner’s halfway asleep when Jonny speaks again, but he hears perfectly. “Thanks, Patrick.”

“I love you too, Jonny.” Kaner smiles against Jonny’s skin.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

 

~fin

 


End file.
